One of the nation's greatest environmental problems is the disposal of radioactive waste. Previous disposal options have met insurmountable environmental obstacles. Radioactive waste is accumulating continuously and rapidly with no visible disposal alternative.
It would be desirable to provide a disposal method which would meet the long term containment requirements essential for the confinement of radioactive waste.